Losing you
by Athese
Summary: Mikey and Donnie were on a normal patrol when they were ambushed by the foot and Rahzar. Will they be able to fight them off without the help of their big brothers or is one of them already lost? I do not own TMNT in any way. One-shot


**Just a little one shot i came up with. **

It was a warm autumn night. Just a normal patrol. But here they were. The two Turtles. The purple one was known as Donatello or shot Donnie. The second youngest. He was the braniac of the Turtles. Inventing and repairing machinery throughout the lair. The other turtle, the orange one was Michelangelo. Or Mikey. He was the youngest of the four. The light of the family.

They separated a while ago. Leo and Raph going east and Mikey and Donnie going west. Everything was okay until Donnie and Mikey were surrounded by 30 footbots. They both drew their weapons. Okay Mikey focus. His thoughts were racing. SO did his heart. He could easily take them out but he still felt nervous without his 2 oldest brothers. Leo the leader and Raph the muscles. But he was glad he was with Donnie. The whole fight they had each other's back. Fighting side by side.

Mikey knocked down 2 more footbots and Donnie destroyed the last three. They did it! Mikey wanted to cheer but before he could Donnie was thrown away from him. Rahzar stood between them. Between Mikey and Donnie. Donnie drew his staff but Rahzar quickly kicked it out of his hands. Leaving him defence less.

Mikey could just press the alarm button on his shell cell before he froze in place. Everything went in slow motion. Rahzar drew his pointy nails and with one swift move he slid it into Donnie´s plastron. Through his stomach. Against his shell. His claws made an awful sound when he scraped along Donnie's shell. To worsen the damage.

Rahzar pulled his claws out and Donnie sank to the ground.

¨DONNIE!´ Mikey screamed and ran towards his elder brother. Kicking Rahzar away from him. He laughed and wanted to charge in on the youngest but then Leo and Raph appeared. Rahzar laughed again.

¨See you next time, turtles¨ He said and waved in sarcasm. ¨Well not him¨ He said, referring to Donnie. and jumped away. Mikey went to Donnie and lifted him up a bit. Leo and Raph were frozen in place. So much blood. They knew he wasn´t going to make it. Their little brother. Mikey´s best friend, his older brother, his protector. Donnie´s eyes were full of pain and he brought his shivering hand towards Mikey´s one.

¨Mikey¨ He stuttered but Mikey cut him off.

¨Shut up Donnie, you´re going to be fine, Sensei will fix you up¨ He said with a shivering voice. They both didn´t know what to say. Mikey began to cry.

"T-take care o-of t-them" Donnie said with a raspy voice. Feeling his life being drained with every second.

Mikey wildly shook his head and bit back the tears. "No! Sensei will fix you! You can't die Donnie. You're my best friend, please" He pleaded and picked up his brother. "Don't just stand there, help me! Do something please. I can't lose him" Mikey cried. Facing towards his brothers. They didn't move. Nobody helped. Mikey sank back to his knees again and let Donnie's head rest on his legs.

"d-don't c-cry" Donnie cracked and brought his shivering hand to Mikey's face, wiping away a tear. Mikey brought his own shivering hand towards Donnie's hand and grabbed it carefully and pinched it.

His older brother and best friend. It was always Leo and Raph and him and Donnie. Best friends, buddies. Best brothers. Donnie would always understand him. Someone he could always go to when something bothered him. His best friend. The one who stood up for him. If he messed up again and Leo and Raph were raging on him again.

He was the one who stood up for him. The one who always went to when he was upset. He was the one who always comforted him when he was crying. His protector, his brother, his best friend. And now he was dying. Leo and Raph knew it, Donnie knew it, and Mikey knew it too. Tears streaming down his face. There was nothing they could do.

Blood oozing from the 4 wounds. Donnie slowly weakened. Losing more blood and his face becoming paler and paler.

"I-I l-love you b-bro" He stuttered before closing his eyes for the last time. His protector, his brother, his best friend.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed and jolted up. He was in his room. Sweat pouring down his face. Donnie…. It was all a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare. Which seemed so real.

"Mikey what's wrong? We heard screams!" Leo exclaimed and stormed inside his room. Raph followed, even Splinter but no Donnie. Their eyes were red. Had they been crying or just a bad night? Donnie…. Where was Donnie. No bad night, they'd been crying. Where was Donnie! Tears formed in his eyes and he slammed onto his blanket.

His best friend, he was dead. His best friend was really dead. His fault. He would never get to see him again. He was dead.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Raph asked and walked over to Mikey but he pushed him away. How could he? He stood up and ran outside into the living room. How could he simply ask what was wrong? Donnie was dead. And it was all his fault. If he'd only protected Donnie better.

But he didn't, and Donnie was dead. He didn't want to go on without his best friend. He heard shouts but ignored them. He ran. Donnie was dead. The memories still flashing in his mind. Rahzar, the blood. He ran past the kitchen just as someone walked out of it. Carrying a cup of tea. The collision made the person drop the glass and it shattered on the ground. Mikey stood there for a second but then wrapped his arms around the person in front of him.

He cried hysterically. Nuzzling his face into Donnie's plastron and crying.

"Don't….ever …do…that again" He cried and tightened his grip even more. Not wanting to let go any time soon.

"Do what Mikey?" Donnie asked confused. But Mikey didn't respond and nuzzled his face even deeper into his plastron and cried harder.

"What jus' happened her' Braniac?" Raph exclaimed as he saw his younger brother hugging a crying Mikey. Coffee on the ground. Glass shattered everywhere.

"No clue bro" Donnie answered and tried to comfort Mikey. He honestly had no idea what was going on. One time he was sleeping and the next thing he knew was hearing Mikey scream. He already figured it was a nightmare to he went to the kitchen to get some tea to calm him down.

Was it because he freaked out by the red eyes? Did he think he was dead or something. No it couldn't be. Mikey knew what happened on patrol. He knew they fought until late, even Splinter. They just came back. Utterly exhausted. No Mikey must know they were exhausted and that would explain the red eyes but why did he freak out?

Donnie led Mikey to the couch and set him down. Rubbing his shell to comfort him.

"B-blood. S-so much b-blood D-Donnie. Y-you d-died" He said and burst into tears again and dug his face into Donnie's plastron again.

"A nightmare?" Donnie said, more as a statement than a question. Mikey just nodded and continued to cry. So real, it seemed so real. The blood, the words, he really died for a minute. Before he woke up. He lost his best friend for a minute. But his heart was still hurting from the loss. Even if it wasn't real. He still felt a weird empty feeling In his heart.

"Oh Mikey" Donnie started and continued to rub his shell. "Do you want me to stay for the rest of the night?" Mikey nodded again. Unable to say anything in between the sobs. Donnie nodded assuring towards the rest who were still watching and led Mikey to his room.

Quickly he dried his tears and placed Mikey in bed and lay next to him. Holding him close. Mikey nuzzled in Donnie's plastron again and smiled lightly. He was safe in his arms.

"I love you Mikey" Donnie said. I love you. His last words before he died… Mikey bit the thought away. No it wasn't real. Just a nightmare. A nightmare, just like Donnie said. He wasn't dead, Donnie was alive. He was still here. His protector, his brother, his best friend.

"I love you too"

**You actually think i'd kill him? or any turtle? ^^**

**tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
